


Under City Lights

by stuckwithlilies



Series: Hello, Stranger [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cue City127 playing in the background, Doyoung is a bumbling mess but he gets to play tour guide, Fluff, Jaehyun is unnecessarily smooth, Literature student Doyoung, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentions of 97 liners, tourist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithlilies/pseuds/stuckwithlilies
Summary: It's not everyday Doyoung finds himself swept off his feet by a charming stranger asking for directions, that's only supposed to happen in fiction.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: Hello, Stranger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180391
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Under City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one time Jaehyun said he had a crush on Vancouver. I wrote this a long while back playing City127 on repeat. The story is part of something bigger I had in mind but can be read completely standalone! Shoutout to my friend who hyped me up and now I've gathered the courage to put this on ao3 ;w;

They say the city held something magical within its grasp. Something seemingly trivial, passing so swiftly you'd miss it with the bat of an eyelash. It was a tall tale the locals liked to mention to the foreign onlookers to boost the area’s popularity. Tourism was never scarce, but this was just the extra sprinkle of glitter in a beautiful, delicate city of glass. Buildings gleam with hues of blue; the window panes of towering skyscrapers so glossy it painted an opaque mirage in its shiny reflection. Beneath were the bustling streets filled with foreign faces that come and go, matching the ever-steady pace of their surroundings, though few would stop to busk in another day of sunshine painted over cloudless skies.

Doyoung could fall in love with this city, time and time again. It was a place he called home, a place that never failed to amaze him in its ever expanding landscape. He might almost believe in those vastly emitted superstitions simply to pretend it was still special even after two decades of residing there. Taking a casual stroll on a spontaneous sunny day, doused in some rose tinted make-believe scenario that included none of his struggling university student fatigue. With his career applications and portfolios long submitted, Doyoung could finally catch a breather after months of sleepless nights and bent-over-backwards cramming. It started as a mundane day like any other, one that had him wandering the pavements with no clear destination in mind. Yet, he was less than unexpectant of an innocent tap on his right shoulder that would be the catalyst of something truly extraordinary.

The light tap belonged to a young man carrying a shy smile and a smartphone in his other hand. To simply call him handsome would be an absolute understatement; a sculpted jawline framed under soft waves of copper, slightly ruffled and unintentionally chic. There was warmth in his eyes that held the kindest gaze, a stark contrast to the exquisitely sharp hazel it presented itself to be. His dark mocha jacket was layered over a stylish black and white button down, embellished with a simple silver chain adorning his neck. Doyoung found himself gaping as the man spoke, his husky voice thick but sweet like honey: “I’m really sorry for stopping you in the middle of the streets, could you help me with some directions?”

The blatant way Doyoung stared at him was probably far from polite. To be fair, while he wasn’t at all some self-proclaimed romantic who believed in love at first sight, the stranger was undoubtedly-without question, blindingly gorgeous, sporting the build of a model but aura approachable like a boy next door. There was a painfully long pause as Doyoung foolishly realized he had no idea what the man had just asked. "I-I-I'm sorry, come again?"  _ Real smooth, Doyoung, real smooth. _

“Oh, I just wanted to ask you for directions,” he repeated, not quite fazed by Doyoung’s idiotic blunder, “I won’t bother you if-”

“No-I mean no, yes, sure! Of course, go ahead.” This was as far from a remotely decent first impression as one could be. Doyoung wondered if it was too late to shut himself up from further embarrassment. 

There was something akin to a twinkle in the stranger’s eyes as he held out his phone, a hint of a smile playing on his perfectly plump lips, “do you know how to get to the Waterfront? I know I’m in the right area, but my map keeps leading me in circles.”

It wasn’t like Doyoung could actually see the screen under the harsh glare of the sun (though he pretended to anyway, in an attempt to look a tad more useful) - and frankly, he didn’t need to, not when he knew every part of the city inside out. “You’re on the right track, it’s only a few blocks from the downtown area. If you keep walking straight down this road you’ll eventually reach it.” 

“Looks like I’m pretty close after all,” the man breathed out a sigh of relief, “are you a local, by any chance?”

Doyoung vigorously nodded at the opportunity to continue the conversation, “Indeed, born and raised in the heart of the city. I take it you’re here for sightseeing?”

“Something like that. I’m travelling with some friends and we thought to stop by this area for a bit, except I overslept and they all left the hotel without me,” the copper haired man scoffed in discontent before switching back to a friendly smile, “I’m Jaehyun, by the way. Jung Jaehyun.”

“Kim Doyoung,” Doyoung returned one equally cheerful, astounded that Jaehyun had already bumped them to name-basis, “let me guess, were you supposed to meet them up at the Waterfront?”

A hint of dryness could be detected as Jaehyun responded, “supposedly, though that’s only if they actually show up-”

He was interrupted by a resounding buzz in his left hand. Upon reading whatever was sent his way, Jaehyun’s expression turned sour as he tucked the phone into his jeans pocket, “What do you know, they ditched me again for being too slow. It’s not my fault the map got me lost...”

“Sounds like a tough bunch on your plate,” Doyoung offered his condolences with a sympathetic smile. 

“They’re a rowdy bunch, but on most days they’re actually great. Maybe that’s what I get for giving them too many leeways at a time.” Jaehyun replied, sheepishly, “I guess I won’t be heading there anymore, but thanks anyway.”

“No problem. So what now?” Doyoung found himself asking. He knew he should probably let Jaehyun be on his way, but he wasn’t about to pass up on conversing with the hot stranger just a little longer. 

“That’s a good question,” The taller male had a look of contemplation as he tilted his head back in thought, then spoke again with a slight murmur: “Say, are you busy for the rest of the day?” 

“Me? No, not particularly.” Saying that aloud made Doyoung feel a slight bit pathetic about his own lack of plans, but if he was any less obvious, it was almost as if-

“Then in exchange for taking up your time, would you allow me to take up even more of your time?”

Even though he had a hunch exactly where the direction of the conversation was going, Doyoung was caught off guard at the abrupt change of events unfolding before him. “Wait, what-” 

An amused quirk appeared on the edges of his lips as Jaehyun continued, “It wouldn’t be much fun to tour the city by myself. There’s a lot I want to see, and I have a feeling you’d be the perfect companion to hang with for a whole day-if you’re up for it, that is.”

“It would be my honour,” Doyoung grinned, eagerly, maybe too eagerly and too wide. He would have preferred to be less enthusiastic and opt for a cool and collected approach as he  _ nonchalantly  _ agreed to spending a day with an incredibly attractive stranger. The delighted smile that spread across Jaehyun’s face, however, told Doyoung that maybe he’d be perfectly alright to leave the charisma to his new “companion” instead.

“Wonderful. I’ll just let my friends know I’m leaving them for much better company.”

* * *

The perks of living in the same city your whole life is the ability to masterfully recall just about every nook and cranny. Doyoung knew all the best locations actually worthwhile to visit, including ones that go unnoticed by the naked eye. Such was the establishment they were currently situated, taking a brief rest on the patio of an elegant bay cafe overlooking shimmering oceans and skies of vibrant blue. It was one of Doyoung’s favorite places, and he was pleased that Jaehyun, too, had taken a quick liking to its cozy yet sophisticated atmosphere.

“Seokmin wouldn’t stop apologizing to me over text because Jungkook and Yugyeom kept running off without a moment’s notice. If they keep up the disappearing act they might get themselves lost for good.” Jaehyun had narrated to Doyoung bits and pieces of his trip between locations, with the aquarium being their first stop in an attempt to track down Jaehyun’s friends in their last updated whereabouts. Doyoung was secretly glad they’d just barely missed them, even though he felt a little bad for taking so much of Jaehyun’s precious time. 

It was supposed to be a monumental trip of sorts, a country-hopping journey between a tight-knit group of boys who had all graduated from the same year at the exact same age. While most of them had parted ways to delve into their new careers, they all kept in touch through a group chat with frequent updates of each other’s lives.

“It’s so active that sometimes I can barely catch up, even if I’m away for a single moment. I guess it really means a lot to me, being together with all of them again like old times.” Jaehyun was a busy man, it seemed. His occupation had taken off over the years but left him with little free time. The business treated him well, he’d said, as he mused about his colleagues and their daily antics. Doyoung listened intently, fascinated by the man sitting across from him, evidently well loved among his personal circle.

“So what about you, Doyoung?”

“What about me?” 

Jaehyun tilted his head, cheek resting against his palm, “I’ve done a lot of talking, but you haven’t said much about yourself. I want to hear about you, tell me your stories.”

Doyoung shifted his gaze as he idly stirred the straw of his half-finished Americano, “Well...there's not a lot worth mentioning about. I’m finishing my last year of university, and job hunting has been rough, to say the least.” Doyoung didn’t want to simply get by; he was a man of ambition, someone who wanted to achieve great things. He could only hope all the months spent perfecting his resume would pay off and make up for lost time, a good chunk of which were heavily invested into internships and extended tutoring sessions. 

“Then tell me about university, your major for starters.” 

Not wanting to bore Jaehyun with miniscule details, Doyoung kept his points concise as he replied, “My family initially wanted me to study medicine like my older brother did, but I ended up choosing literature instead because...it just suited me better, I suppose.” 

The topic ignited an intrigued spark in Jaehyun’s eyes, “What a coincidence! I happen to work in a similar field. A publishing company, to be exact.”

“Really?” Doyoung’s eyes widened in amazement, “it’s actually my aim to get a position in publishing. I’ve applied to quite a few big businesses, including this really famous one in Seoul that will hopefully reply back within the next few weeks.”

“Seoul, you say?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his drink.

“Yeah, but truthfully speaking, I don’t know what’s so special about this one compared to the rest. It’s some big-shot company the advisors wouldn’t stop talking about, so I decided to take a chance and submit an application. It might not be a dream company, but definitely a strong footing into the industry-” Doyoung caught himself in the midst of babbling too much honesty to a stranger he’d only met a few hours ago, “I-I don’t mean to sound so overconfident. I probably won’t get that many offers, it’s just wishful thinking on my part.”

Jaehyun’s expression was one of amusement as he chuckled in response, “you’d be underestimating yourself to say that. I wouldn’t take you for anything less than an esteemed and intelligent young man, so I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“Y-you’re thinking too highly of me if you say that.” Doyoung reached to fix his perfectly tidy raven hair, mentally cursing himself for the dreadful return of his stutter, which he swore had been under control moments prior.

“I say it because I think it’s true.” 

Doyoung likes praise; he’s just not particularly good at taking them. Jaehyun’s gaze was so genuine that the younger man could only look away, in hopes of hiding the tinge of pink emerging from his cheeks. 

* * *

The two spent the rest of the afternoon at a comfortable pace, leisurely exploring the roads of downtown central.

“I have to admit, Doyoung, I'm quite envious you live in such a lovely city.” 

The amazed wonder on Jaehyun’s face was worth more than words alone. “I’m glad you like it.” Doyoung held a certain sense of pride being the resident of such a city; sharing it with a dashing stranger may just be the cherry on top. 

“Have you travelled outside before?” 

“I’ve been on vacations as a kid, but not at all in recent years. I love this place, but there are days where I feel horribly trapped,” the raven haired man couldn’t help but sigh, “I’d want to work anywhere else but here, though...I still don’t know if I’m quite ready to take the leap.”

Jaehyun’s expression was thoughtful as he spoke, “Change isn’t a bad thing. It’s a matter of perspective; if you let hesitation weigh you down from pursuing your future, then you’ll never know what’s really out there, no matter where you imagine you could be instead.”

“Is that a personal philosophy of yours? Or just general advice?” 

The older man laughed and gave a slight shrug, “a bit of both, but something I more or less live by.” 

A mere afternoon slipped by in the blink of an eye. Nightfall had long descended as Doyoung took Jaehyun to his favorite upscale restaurant for dinner. It may have been a little (actually, very much) out of Doyoung’s budget, but he decided it was well worth the splurge for the handsome man sitting across from him, exerting a divine glow behind opaque candlelights. 

There was still much to converse; a never-ending rail of topics tastefully crammed into one single night. Doyoung and Jaehyun shared a lot in common: they were both choir members of their respective universities, had a similar taste in novels of various genres, even the fact that both liked peaches. Doyoung couldn't help but be entranced by the way Jaehyun held onto every word he said with attentive interest, the way his eyes crinkled with warmth as he smiled and the cuteness of his dimples that deepened whenever he laughed. Time flew by far too quickly. Before he knew it, Doyoung already found himself exiting the restaurant doors Jaehyun had pushed open for him.

“I had an amazing day out. My friends ought to be jealous, this has to be the highlight of my trip so far.” Doyoung couldn't help but beam in response, “The pleasure is all mine. I hope I made an excellent tour guide.”

Jaehyun corrected Doyoung with a chuckle, “a top tier companion would be a better description. You make the city more beautiful than it already is.”

“You're too kind. Well…” 

Doyoung cursed himself as he awkwardly smiled at the ground. It still felt too early to bid farewells. Hesitation was in the air; he could sense Jaehyun's eyes shift away in return, as though he too was uncertain what to say next.

The long silence was finally broken as Jaehyun spoke in a low murmur, “would you like to come to my hotel with me?” 

His voice was soft, but the sudden determination in his gaze caused Doyoung’s already heated cheeks to blush crimson. “I-I...Um-”

Jaehyun's eyes widened as he realized the suggestiveness of his own request, “Oh no I-I didn't mean it in that way! There's just...Something I'd like to show you, as my form of gratitude.” 

_ I'd say yes either way.  _ Were the words choked up in Doyoung’s throat as he mustered a nod.

“I'd love to.”

* * *

The rooftop situated above the lavish high-rise sported an elegant garden surrounding a stone-edged pool - designed to mimic a miniature lake beneath an ivory bridge crossing, gently illuminated by path lights scattered across the ground. It was now Doyoung's turn to be momentarily amazed; he'd assumed Jaehyun was well-off enough given his evidently successful career, but staying at the most expensive hotel in the area wasn't something to be accounted for. Heck, Doyoung would have never even dreamed of an opportunity to set foot in the lobby for any justifiable reason. 

The luxurious accommodation itself was a sight to behold, but Jaehyun's intentions were set beyond the pristine structure. It was a building towering over the city skylines, dotted with twinkling lights rivalling the ceiling of stars above.

Doyoung was so used to taking in the scenery with his head tilted, yet here he stood above his beloved city, its massive scale condensed to all that his eyes could see. “Wow, this is…”

“Marvelous, isn't it?” Jaehyun, too, stared into the landscape, arms resting over the glass balcony as he spoke, “the first time I went up here I was practically blown away. I thought: if only time wasn't such a limited constraint, I'd want to explore every inch of this place, get myself lost in it. Does that seem a little far-fetched, when you've lived here your whole life?”

“No, not in the slightest.” Doyoung found himself overly conscious of Jaehyun's close proximity, the way their shoulders brushed against each other with every slight sway. The taller man was dazzling under the moonlight, his copper hair glowing faint silver in angelic fashion. It was just them, surrounded by serenity away from the buzzing energy below. The comfortable stillness allowed him to reflect upon all that had happened; in the span of a little more than 12 hours, Doyoung had willingly opened up to a stranger about so much of his life and aspirations, embarking something too similar to the contemporary romance novels his female classmates occasionally carried (so maybe he's read a few, in the name of being well-versed in many varieties of literature, he swears). 

Call him a pragmatic realist, but Doyoung couldn't imagine this as anything more than a fleeting memory inserted between his mundane days. What will happen after he says his goodbyes to the man who’d soon depart from his little trip detour? Would they keep in touch? 

“Hey, can I say something a little weird?” The prospect of uncertainty must have fueled bravery through his veins, the words slipping through his lips as all cliches do, “we've only met for a day, yet...it almost feels as though we've known each other for longer than that.”

Embarrassment crept upon him when he heard a deep rumble of laughter from his side. Doyoung wondered if he was too cheesy for blurting his thoughts out of nowhere, “was that too much? I meant-”

“I feel the same way, Doyoung.” Jaehyun’s voice was only a soft whisper, quiet enough to make Doyoung wonder if he was hearing things. Nevertheless, there was no mistaking the look of sincere adoration Jaehyun held as he leaned in, further closing the distance between them. “Would you believe me if I said you caught my eye from the first moment?”

“As in...even before you approached me for directions?”

“In case you didn’t notice, my map navigation app was never open in the first place.”

Jaehyun’s amused grin was met with dumbstruck confusion, “w-wait, so you weren’t actually meeting up with your friends?”

“That part wasn’t a lie, I just wanted an excuse to talk to you.”

The little flutter in Doyoung’s chest had now transitioned to full-blown summersults, “I must have seemed so stupid, looking at a blank screen like I had a clue what I was doing.” 

“I found it rather endearing,” his tone was earnest, though the grin had yet to leave Jaehyun’s face, “Not to mention, you saved me an extra pick up line.” 

Simultaneously thrilled from reciprocation while mortified with revelation, Doyoung had trouble forming responses that weren’t going to land in messy jumble. Throat suddenly parched dry, his mouth opened and closed devoid of audible sounds. Now was not the time for him to blurt something dumb.

And somewhere amidst his internal disarray, Doyoung felt the warmth of another pair of lips pressed against his. 

Jaehyun’s lips were soft, almost perfectly molded to fit Doyoung’s like a missing puzzle piece. The sensation was gone as fast as it came, leaving Doyoung dizzy from adrenaline buzz. Now fully speechless, he stared unblinkingly at the copper haired man, who wore that same shy smile from their first encounter, a slight rosy blush in his cheeks, “I couldn’t have picked a better time to do it.”

“Then... if I asked you to kiss me again-” he didn’t need to finish asking before Jaehyun willingly obliged in action, and that was all it took for Doyoung to lose all sense of doubt and reason.

Even if for just one night, under constellations and city lights, Doyoung let himself be swayed by the magical clutches of the city.

* * *

_ It’s not considered a walk of shame if I pretend nothing happened, _ is what Doyoung tells himself the following morning. Stifling a yawn, he chugged the last bit of liquid in his coffee cup and tossed it in the trash. He’s not an early riser, contrary to his expectations.

Doyoung had snuck out from the hotel room moments after waking at the crack of dawn, taking cover at a nearby cafe to kill time. It was a dumb decision for him to dip. He recalled Jaehyun still sound asleep beside him, basked in an ethereal glow from the first rays of sunlight - and for some reason, couldn’t explain why he was overwhelmed with the need to leave. 

_ Don’t lie to yourself, stupid, of course you knew.  _ Kim Doyoung was a rational man. The universe had no business writing him such a sappy tale by mere coincidence. He was better off pretending the whole incident never happened than to add an additional bullet point to his ever-growing list of worries. If Jaehyun was gravely offended, then so be it, guilty as charged.

Letting his feet wander its own course, he found himself back at the Waterfront, staring into the openness with a faint sense of yearning. Melancholy was in the air as Doyoung let out a lengthy sigh. The harbor was oddly empty for a weekend morning, save for a group of young men gathered on the pier a few benches away. Doyoung absentmindedly glanced at their direction, realizing it served as just another dull reminder of Jaehyun’s time-bounded trip. 

He didn’t mean to watch for so long that one of them sensed his presence from a distance. A tall man with copper hair shining brightly under rays of sunlight, turning to catch his gaze in the midst of getting a photo taken. Doyoung gulped as said man parted from the group and headed his way, probably to call him out for creepy (but unintentional) leering on the sidelines.

Maybe his little crush has manifested itself too deep into his skull, but upon closer look, he could have sworn the man heavily resembled Jaehyun. 

_ Wait.  _ Doyoung’s eyes widened tenfold as it quickly dawned on him that this was absolutely indeed Jung Jaehyun, walking towards him. He debated whether to turn his heel and make a speedy retreat, only to find his feet stiffly planted on the ground from shock as Jaehyun spoke: “I had a feeling I’d see you again here.”

“Ah...um, yeah.” There was no valid explanation to excuse Doyoung’s disappearing act, much less was he at all prepared for an immediate confrontation.

“You can imagine my disappointment when I woke up to an empty bed. I didn’t take you as someone who’d ditch first thing in the morning.”

Shame was undoubtedly written over his face as Doyoung fixated his gaze on some random point of the sea in his peripheral vision, “I-I’m so sorry. I swear I’m not that kind of person. It’s just…” He wasn’t keen on admitting to being a spineless coward who couldn’t face up to the inevitable fact that he developed feelings for a guy he might never see again.

“There’s no need to apologize, you must have been in an awkward situation.” Jaehyun’s understanding attitude was something of a surprise; he seemed rather amused as he peered at the raven haired man with a knowing smile, “it would be a shame if our first meeting turned out to be the last. I didn’t even get a proper chance to thank you for yesterday.”

Relief washed over Doyoung with one clean sweep, “You’ve said more than enough to convince me, I should be the one thanking you instead. It’s probably been the most fun I’ve had in a long while,” he looked over Jaehyun’s shoulder to the pier, noticing a handful of the group were spectating them with unconcealed interest, “and I see you’ve finally reunited with your friends.”

“It’s gonna be a long day, they’re bound to bombard me with questions,” despite his weary sigh, Jaehyun remained in high spirits as he reached into his jacket pocket to pull out his phone, “If you’re willing to take some responsibility, I know a way you can still make it up to me.” 

Doyoung blinked in response, “how so?”

“Your phone number.”

“Huh?” 

“Any social platform would suffice, actually. Lets exchange contacts.” Doyoung slowly handed his phone into Jaehyun’s outstretched palm while taking the taller man’s device to his own. Typing away with shaky fingers, he wondered if it was too early to rejoice with anticipatory excitement. Looks like they might be keeping in touch after all.

Glancing back once more, Jaehyun signaled at his friends to give him a few more minutes, “looks like I have to get going now. It’s our last day before we board the plane to our next destination.”

Doyoung tried his best to give a cheerful smile, though he could feel it falter as he spoke, “make it a worthwhile one. I hope you guys found your stay to be memorable, the city’s my pride after all.”

“Nothing will beat it in my books. Not to mention...” Ever so swiftly, Doyoung felt himself pulled in with the tug of an arm, letting out a soundless gasp as Jaehyun planted a light kiss on his cheek, “I’ve got a mad crush on this place, thanks to you.”

With that, Jaehyun took off in the direction he came, briefly turning around to give one final wave, a satisfied grin across his face. The momentary contact left Doyoung in a daze, unable to fathom his irregular heartbeat as he watched Jaehyun’s friends crowd over him after rejoining them on the pier. 

It was the loud vibration in his other hand that finally returned him to his senses. Doyoung looked down to see a text notification displayed on his lock screen, a simple message that conveyed all that he needed to hear.

_ I’ll be sure to tell you about the rest of my trip, so update me on your life too :) _


End file.
